Tal vez no necesito palabras para todo esto
by Keicchi
Summary: [AT] Aunque trate y trate, Ringo no sabe que hay en la mente de Shouma. "¿Puedo preguntarte?" "¿O deberia esperar a que des el primer paso...?" [RingoShouma] [one-shot.]


Ella estaba furiosa. No _"furiosa"_ como el día que desaprobó sus exámenes mas importantes en la escuela. Tampoco "furiosa" como cuando perdió su peluche preferido y resulto estar debajo del sillón todo el tiempo. Simplemente estaba furiosa porque ella lo sentía de esa forma. Cuando se levantó esa mañana y se colocó el delantal dispuesta a preparar el curry especial de su familia, de repente sintió como si su estomago se estrujara y su corazón quisiera salirse de su pecho.

ESTO hacia que ella, Ringo Oginome, se sintiera furiosa por padecer todas estas cosas que jamás sintió antes. Además, el objetivo de su ira tiene nombre y apellido: Shouma Takakura. Y pensar que al principio su relación fue tan fría y ambos se estaban utilizando por objetivos específicos. Quien diría que todo esto terminó con ambos ¿enamorándose? del otro. Si, es que ella tal vez no tenía dudas de sus sentimientos hacia el chico de pelo azul pero, no tenía la menor idea de lo que pasaba por la mente del otro. Al final, fue ella la que se le confesó y él, con un rubor en sus mejillas y sin hacer contacto con los ojos, le respondía que aceptaba sus sentimientos.

Aunque, Eso no podría significar otra cosa ¿verdad? si él le había aceptado, entonces quiere decir que también gustaba de ella. Pero luego de eso, el no ha dicho ni una palabra al respecto. Se han visto unas dos veces por semana durante estos últimos tres meses, e incluso salieron algunos fines de semana cuando la escuela de ambos no era una carga muy pesada.

Cada vez que tenían que encontrarse, Ringo viajaba en aquel tren que por suerte muchas veces iba vacio. Aunque el asunto se trataba de la distancia de ambos. Ella suspiraba cuando lo pensaba pero siempre recordaba que otras parejas viven a mucha más distancia y que era bueno que él no estuviera "tan" lejos. Pero a pesar de todo, mientras comenzaba a cortar los vegetales, la castaña aun seguía hundida en sus pensamientos. ¿Acaso solo yo siento estas cosas? ¿O será que...Shouma solo aceptó por lastima? Al último hilo de pensamiento, a ella casi se le cae el cuchillo de la mano.

-No no no no, Ringo, no pienses cosas tan malas. Eso no puede ser...- Y su tono de voz fue bajando hasta convertirse en un murmuro mientras colocaba los vegetales en la olla. Su casa estaba bastante silenciosa, pues ella estaba sola, una vez más, debido a que su madre se fue bastante temprano al trabajo. La joven estaba acostumbrada, sin embargo, a estar sola en su casa. Acostumbrada no quiere decir que le sea agradable, de todas formas. Por eso cuando no tenia actividades extra en la escuela, le gustaba ir a visitar a su amiga, Himari, la hermana menor de Shouma. A ella la había conocido de casualidad digno de un acto del Destino, y desde aquel día siempre ha estado ahí para ella. Una de sus mejores amigas. Cuanto más lo pensaba, mas se daba cuenta lo mucho que tendía a adorar la familia de Himari y lo mucho que le recordaba a cuando la suya estaba unida.

Antes de que fueran las doce del mediodía, Ringo ya había terminado de cocinar curry, lo guardaba en una cacerola, y lo guardaba en su bolso rosado. Con cuidado toma su teléfono y lo mantiene en su mano mientras busca asiento en el tren. Lee la pantalla: "¿Ya estas viniendo? Avísame cuando estés cerca, te esperaré en la estación."

Era de parte de Shouma. El siempre iba a buscarla, a pesar de que no era necesario cuando era de día. De todas formas la castaña siempre disfrutaba de su compañía. Y pensar que antes salían juntos todo el tiempo, hablaban, y discutían bastante. Pero estos últimos meses, había sido tan extraño. Ringo no sabía cómo explicarlo. Ella se ponía muy nerviosa al estar solo con él. No era lo mismo que cuando cenaban todos juntos en la residencia Takakura. Le parecía tan extraño esto, desde que se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de él, es como si no quisiera cometer ningún error al estar con Shouma. Y Shouma no actuaba tampoco de la misma forma que lo hacían antes, ambos habían cambiado. No era un ambiente agradable el que se formaba entre ambos, con todos esos silencios incómodos y las acciones nunca hechas.

Ringo quería algo de Shouma, pero no estaba segura de que era. ¿Tal vez una palabra, una frase, una mirada? Algo que le diera la pista, algo que le confirmara que lo que hacen estaba bien, que estaban juntos, que eran una pareja. Sin embargo, nada sucedía. Y mientras el tren continuaba pasando estaciones una a una, Ringo empezaba a tamborilear sobre su bolso, nerviosa por saber que su destino final se acercaba. Ella envió el mensaje, y suspiró de nuevo, sin saber que mas hacer.

Tal vez, ¿debía preguntarle? ¿Pero eso no sería como forzarle a responderle? Ella sacudió su cabeza para alejar los desvaríos de nuevo. No tenía sentido, las cosas continuarían de esa forma, y pasaría lo que tendría que pasar. Después de todo, ella creía fervientemente en el destino.

Sus pasos hicieron un poco de eco al bajar las escaleras de la estación ferroviaria. Gracias a su bufanda protegiéndole, ella no pudo sentir el frio atroz que hacia hasta que levantó su cabeza y una nube de vapor salió de su boca. Del otro lado en la puerta de la estación, el chico de cabello azul y ojos verdes le dedicó una media sonrisa al verla llegar.

Ringo se dio cuenta de que el no tenia bufanda ni estaba tan bien abrigado como ella.

-Ah, lo siento ¿T-Te hice esperar mucho? Hace demasiado frio.

-Estoy bien, supongo que no pensé que hacia tanto frio afuera debido a la calefacción en casa, jeje.- El se rasca la nuca antes de volver a colocar sus manos en los bolsillos de su saco color celeste.

Una vez más, otro silencio extraño los atrapa a ambos por unos segundos, hasta que Shouma lo decide cortar.

-Deberíamos ir yendo...-

-Umm.- Fue su respuesta mientras asentía.

Uno al lado del otro, caminaron por debajo del cielo gris en una calle ajetreada. El sonido de los autos y la gente pasando era suficiente para que el silencio entre ambos no se hiciera tan notable, sin embargo, Ringo al levantar la cabeza se dio cuenta de que Shouma solo miraba hacia las vidrieras y que en ningún momento giraba hacia donde estaba ella. ¿Le estaba evitando?

-¿Sucede algo?- Investigó Ringo inconscientemente continuando la caminata.

-¿E-Eh?- Él regresó la mirada al piso, sorprendido.- Um, no...-

La castaña jamás consideraría eso como una respuesta válida.

-Uh, ¿en serio?

-Sí.

-...Okay.

Otra vez el silencio les rodeo mientras esperaban en el semáforo, estaban a media cuadra de la casa de Shouma, y el viento no ayudaba nada a la espera. Ringo volvió a mirarlo para encontrar su rostro apartado de ella de nuevo. Ella llevó su mano al saco de él, tomando su manga. El peli azul que parecía haber regresado a la tierra pestañeó varias veces al ver su acción.

-¿Que te tiene tan distraído?- Preguntó una vez más mientras ladeaba la cabeza. No tuvo respuesta, sino que vio las mejillas del otro tornarse de color rojizas al encontrarse con sus ojos. Como si fuera un espejo, las suyas también tornaron carmesí. -¿Q-Que? -Frunció el ceño un poco por haber encontrado la mirada del chico tan adorable como siempre. El sonido del semáforo y la gente empujando por los costados hizo que ambos regresaran a la realidad. Shouma fue el primero en empezar a caminar, y Ringo luego de unos segundos perplejos, le sigue a paso más rápido.

-...Hey.

Ya en la esquina podían divisar la colorida casa de los Takakura, ambos caminaban a paso normal de nuevo.

-Heeeey.

No recibió respuesta de Shouma, y empezó a irritarse un poco. Ya que ella era una persona fácil de irritarse. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la casa, Shouma sacó de su bolsillo las llaves dispuesto a abrirla, hasta que una mano se posó sobre la suya para detenerle.

-¡Hey! ¡Te estoy hablando! ¡No me ignores!- Chilló, debido a su temperamento tan fácil de turbar.

-No estoy ignorante, ¿qué pasa?

Ringo baja la cabeza. -Eso te pregunto yo a ti.

-¿Eh?

-¿...Qué pasa?

-¿...Con qué?

"Con nosotros". Era eso lo que quería decir pero de sus labios no salían las palabras. Era tan estúpido, a pesar de que cuando eran solo amigos se llevaban tan bien y era divertido estar juntos. Ahora, era casi doloroso enfrentar sus miradas o acercarse. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con ella? Ringo frunció y apretó sus labios hasta que fueron una fina línea, para luego volver a abrir la boca. Ella quería decirlo, quería preguntarle una y otra y otra vez hasta que consiguiera la respuesta.

-...Oginome.

-¿Um?

Ella levantó la cabeza por reflejo al escucharle, y otra vez vio sus ojos verdes hundirse en los de ella. El calor que sentía en su mano era porque aun estaba tocando la suya, impidiendo que abriera la puerta de su casa.

En cuestión de medio segundo, todas esas cosas perdieron importancia, sobre todo cuando sintió aquel húmedo calor rozar sus labios que antes estaban fríos. El primer beso de su vida fue con Shouma, y fue el más dulce y suave de lo que podría haber imaginado jamás. Casi fue doloroso cuando se separaron y se encontraron sus ojos de nuevo. Ella ocultó la mitad de su rostro debajo de su bufanda rosada, con el ceño fruncido, pero una sonrisa formando en sus labios.

-_...Ya era hora_.- Murmuró mientras entraba la casa de los Takakura, tomados de la mano.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ _breve breve breve breve relato para una de mis parejas favoritas. He escrito muchas cosas de ellos dos, hace como uh, dos años, pero jamas publiqué nada (ni conocia FF xD) y bueno, todos esos escritos estaban en un cuaderno que ya ni se donde está .-. *whatever* objetivo personal, escribir mas de penguindrum. _

_Gracias por haber leido ~ Kei_


End file.
